Her eyes told a story
by chibiiscute13
Summary: How can you fall in love with someone you just met? Well that's exactly what Lenalee did when she first saw Road. But how exactly did that happen? I guess it's all in the eyes. Lenalee x Road oneshot. Request.


**Ok, so here is a Lenalee x Road story per request. The request was made by the wonderful Sen from the 'sen whitefox mako red demon' pair. If you** **haven't heard of them, I will let you know right now that they are just amazing:) Well enough bragging from me, and I hope you like this way too short story.**

* * *

I woke up sleepily to the blazing sound of my alarm clock, sounding off all throughout my room. I quickly took my arm from under my pillow and extended it towards my nightstand, quieting the noise that once resounded loudly throughout my room. I lingered there for a moment before starting to get up, then I proceeded to sit up in bed, my dark green locks lifting up, off my pillow as I did.

After swinging my legs to the side of my bed, I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the curtains, throwing them up as soon as I had reached them. I closed my eyes for a moment before slowly opening them back up again. A tranquil smile then rose to form on my lips as I looked at the gorgeous view of the outside from my window of the apartment my brother and I share.

"It's such a wonderful day out today!" I chirped as I continued to gaze upon the breathtaking view of the city life outside from the large window of our apartment on the twelfth floor. "Time to get ready then wake up Komui I guess." I said while letting out a sigh and walking over to my dresser where my already prepared clothes sat on top.

I began to speedily dress, first taking of my coffee patterned pajamas. I slipped on a cute, long sleeved navy blue shirt, lifting my hair up afterwards, making it settle on the back of the shirt. After that, I grabbed my skirt, lifting one leg at a time, then pulling it up and zipping it up on the side. The next thing I grabbed were my black knee-high socks, which I swiftly put on one at a time. When that was done, I snatched up my favorite pair of black knee-high boots, and shoved them on to my feet.

To finish preparing for the day, I went into the bathroom, grabbing a brush from the sink and bringing it to the bottom of my dark, greenish-black hair. I then started brushing from the bottom up, getting out any tangles easily. After finishing up with that, I grabbed two ponytail holders and slipped them onto my right wrist. I quickly set to work, making a pair of pigtails on either side of my head while still leaving my bangs out in front of my face.

When I was finished with my hair, I grabbed my toothbrush from the side and neatly put some toothpaste on it. It almost looked like how they applied it in commercials or on the box. I then began to bush my teeth, making sure to get every single spot, then quickly finished.

I didn't bother with makeup since I'm naturally appealing, so I just left the bathroom when I was finished brushing my teeth, then briskly exited my room altogether. I made my way down the stairs quietly, trying my best not to bother my brother until I've made him coffee.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, I made a beeline for the kitchen. I turned on the coffee pot, giving it sometime for the water to heat up before it started brewing the coffee I had prepared the night before. After it had finished, I grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet to the left, and I started to pour in the coffee, creamer, and sugar. When that was done, I headed back up the stairs and straight to Komui's room, coffee in hand.

I knocked on the door three times before asking," Komui, are you up? I've brought you some coffee to help you complete your work." After I had finished speaking, I heard a couple crashes from the other side of the door before it was finally opened.

"LENALEE!" Komui yelled while throwing his arms affectionately around his younger sister, making sure to mind the coffee in her hand. "You're my savior dear sister." He continued while backing up from the hug and adjusting his glasses.

I moved the cup of coffee, holding it out to Komui in an offering gesture. He grabbed the mug with one hand, thanking me as I began to leave. "I'll be going to school now brother. I hope you get further with this experiment you've been working on." I announced while giving him a wide, closemouthed smile. "Alright, but be careful. You never know with all the sick people out there. So, promise you'll be ok?" Komui asked while raising an eyebrow and giving me a worried look.

I just rolled my eyes before responding to his question. " Brother, you repeat this every time I go somewhere. Yes, I promise I'll be alright….and besides, I walk with Kanda, Allen, and Lavi everyday, so I think I'm good. I don't think anyone would approach me with Kanda around anyway."

"…..Well alright then. Have a good day at school." He said reluctantly before going back inside his room to continue his work. I headed back downstairs, then began heading for the front door this time. I grabbed my backpack, which I had left sitting by the front door, and slung it on without much difficulty.

"All right, I'm all set." I declared while reaching for the door and pulling it open. After exiting the large apartment, I headed down the hall, finding, my way to the elevator. I pressed on the down button hurriedly, checking my watch as I waited for the silver doors to open. As soon as they did, I looked up from looking at my watch and entered the empty space inside the doors. I pressed the button inside for the bottom floor and then began waiting for about half a minute before the doors opened up again.

I began to speed walk through the lobby, and quickly exited the lobby doors to find my group of friends waiting for me outside. My face lit up into a bright smile as they began to walk and I began to follow suit, walking alongside them.

That's when I noticed something odd. I don't know how to describe it, but it seemed Kanda was even _more_ pissed off than usual today, and….Lavi's usual cheerfulness just was present. This was definitely strange. As I was wondering what could have caused these bad moods of theirs, the answer spoke up….literally.

"Hey! You must be Lenalee! While we were waiting for you, Allen and Lavi told me a little about you…well I kind of forced them to, but they did nonetheless!" A cheerful, childlike female voice commented. Startled, I swiftly turned my attention to the owner of said voice, finding myself staring at a much shorter girl than myself who had dark blue, spikey hair, dazzling golden eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a simple white, spaghetti strapped dress with black-strapped shoes clinging to her small feet.

I continued to stare at her as she clung tightly to Allen's back like her like depended on it. Allen, I could tell, was not too thrilled about this. I started to chuckle lightly after looking at everyone's expressions once more. "Yes, that would be me. Lenalee Lee. And you are? " I asked inquisitively while extending my hand out to her politely. She then stopped clinging to Allen, and begun to return the friendly gesture.

"I'm Road. Road Kamelot. I'll be starting school at the high school as a freshman transfer student, but I didn't really know how to get there. So I asked the nearest people who looked like they were heading to D. Gray High, and that happened to be Allen and these two." She said while winking seductively to Allen while letting my hand go.

I pulled my hand back in, noticing how Lavi, Kanda, and Allen's moods seemed to get even worse after what Road had just said . Then Lavi began to mutter something quietly under his breath. "If by ask, you mean threating to stab with a knife, then sure…." Well that didn't sound too nice. I don't like it when people threaten my friends. I started to speak up again to make sure my friends' safety was not jeopardized around this….Road.

"Hey Road, you seem nice, but I still have to make sure of something. You wouldn't ever try to harm my friends in any way would you? Because if you would, then I don't think it'd be possible for us to hang out together after this." I said while observing Road's reaction from the corner of my eye.

I was surprised to see the corners of her mouth lift to form an…insane looking smirk. "Of course I wouldn't harm any of them! I wouldn't want to lose my newfound friends already." She told me while turning her head so that her eyes met mine. As soon as our eyes connected, her presence seemed to become as cold as ice. I shivered, but was unable to tear my eyes away from her beautiful golden ones.

"And besides, I think I'm in love with you, so if harming your friends would make you unhappy, then I definitely wouldn't want to risk it." As soon as Road had said that, everyone stopped dead in their tracks, myself included.

Allen, Lavi, and Kanda said nothing, but just continued to stare blankly in front of them. Road, on the other hand, finally let go of Allen who she had been holding onto this whole time, and then started to walk towards my direction.

And then something unexpected happened. She sped up and started running towards me. When she was about two feet from me, she jumped up towards me, extending her arms around the back of my neck till our faces were nearly touching, and then she….closed that distance, kissing me without warning. I was so surprised that I didn't even notice when she got off of me and started to hold my hand.

Meanwhile, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda had their mouths open as they proceeded to stare stupidly at us instead of ahead like they were doing before.

"Well, are we going to continue to walk to school before we're late, or are we skipping?" Road asked as she continued to hold my hand. I felt like I was about to pass out. Wait…I think I am. My vision started to become fuzzy, slowly fading out to black as I felt too weak to do anything. I couldn't even speak up for help, and I didn't have enough time to sit down to help the blood flow. Oh crap, I hope someone can catch me. And that was the last thought I had before falling out.

* * *

The next thing I remember is waking up on…someone's back? I could hear the steady breathing and heartbeat of the person. I could feel the movements of their footsteps as they took step after step.

I looked up to see white, short hair on the mystery person's head. "Allen?" I inquired. This seemed to startle them as they jumped a bit before looking back towards me. That was when I knew for sure that it was Allen. "Yeah. You passed out, so I volunteered to carry you on my back….or rather, Road would only allow me to since she's too small to do it herself, and the fact that she doesn't really like Lavi or Kanda." He replied before turning his head back around to the front so that he could actually see where he was going.

I giggled a little at his comment about Road before I was interrupted by the topic of Allen and I's conversation. "Lena! Are you okay? You fainted so suddenly that I didn't have enough time to catch you. Sorry!" Road said worriedly as I turned to face her. Her face was woven with a mixture of concern and fear. It made me feel bad about the whole thing. I had just met her and I had already made her make such a face.

I gave her a small, but reassuring smile to try and calm her worrying before replying. "It's okay Road. I'm fine." I began as I saw her face melt into one of a small child who did something wrong. "Are you sure? I'm sorry about the kiss. If I had known it would shock you enough to make you pass out, I wouldn't have done it." She told me while turning her face away from me so that I wasn't able to see her expression.

I thought about all that had happened for a minute before speaking up again. "You know…you're pretty weird." With that, Road's head turned back towards me so quickly…and with a look of anger plastered on her face too. "What was that?!" She yelled as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at me with the same angry expression.

"Just hear me out." I began. "It's just that it's been so short a time since we've met…about half an hour…and I've already seen quite a bit of sides to you " I smiled gingerly at her before continuing, but not before noticing her expression soften a bit at my words. "I've seen an insane side of you, a happy side of you, a sad side of you, a mad side, and even a Kanda pissed side of you….I think you're kind of interesting."

Road's mood then seemed to take a total 180 after that, and her face lit up significantly. "Really?! Then will you be my girlfriend?!" Road squealed excitedly while looking at me expectedly. I looked at her for a moment, registering her words through my head over and over again before it finally started sinking in. My cheeks started to heat up and I could tell, no, I knew I was blushing…a lot.

"W-w-w-w-wha? U-um…" Was all I managed to sputter out before I felt like I couldn't speak anymore. I then felt myself being lowered to the ground by Allen and started to get confused. I then felt my voice return for a moment out of worry. "Ah, sorry Allen. Was I too heavy?" I questioned worriedly as my feet hit the ground and my chest left Allen's back. "No, I just felt that you two should work this out….alone. So, I'm going to go to school ahead of you guys. I hope you don't mind." Allen said while looking at me with a blank face that looked like his whole life had just been messed up.

As soon as Allen started speeding up, so did Kanda and Lavi. "Sorry Lenalady, I'm not to sure I want to get in the middle of this so I'm going head as well." Lavi said while giving me one of his fake grins and a little hand wave before catching up with Allen. "Che. This is stupid." Kanda murmured before also catching up with them. Before I knew it, they were out of sight and I was all alone with Road.

I continued walking at a slow pace, glancing at Road every so often to check for any changes. Did I like Road? I mean, I had just met her…almost 45 minutes ago….but there was the tiny spark I felt when I made eye contact with her. Is that what love feels like? Is this what love is? Well it's worth a chance…If she's not the one, then that's that, but if she is…then I don't want to miss this chance.

I turned to Road and she seemed to notice and stopped mid step to return the gesture. On my face, I had a serious expression plastered on. I took a deep breath before beginning to tell her my reply.

"I notice that you haven't asked for my reply again after the…sorta second confession, and I respect that. But….I don't like to keep people waiting. If I had known you, I might've given you an answer right away, but I just met you, so I'm still a little careful and skeptical…..So I've been thinking about it in the short time between when you asked me and now, and I've arrived at a conclusion…. I think…that I might like you…so…it would be my honor to be your girlfriend."

After getting out all I had to say, I took another deep breath, noticing how hot my cheeks felt as I did. My eyes then rose to form some sort of eye contact with Road again and….my heart seemed to stop for a minute. Her eyes seemed to give away her emotions. Her eyes were…stunning. I gained my composure back when I noticed Road start to walk forward, moving ever so slowly towards me.

As soon as she was right in front of me, invading my personal space and all, she reached her hands up to both sides of my face, and began to cup my cheeks gently. I could feel her pulling my face down, and on instinct, my eyes fluttered closed. Then the only thing I noticed next was the soft, wonderful feel of a pair of lips pressed against my own. It felt, in a word…amazing.

After parting for breath, we continued to stare into each other's eyes, not noticing anything around us until we heard an impatient, 'Ahem'. Road ignored the person completely, but I on the other hand, turned to see a man in a suit with long blond hair tied up in a braid on the back of his head, while his bangs framed his handsome face perfectly. And he had…it seemed….two dots tattooed onto his face.

"I believe you two are D. Gray High School students. Shouldn't you be hurrying along now instead of professing your love to each other in the middle of the street?

Road then finally turned her attention the man with the braid, a pissed look on her face. "Yeah? What about it? I mean, is that really any of your business old man? Why don't you just run along now before I get too angry and decide to stab you with one of my many hidden knives?" She said angrily while giving the man a murderous glare.

"If it's a knife fight you want, then I don't think you'd stand a chance…but anyway, I do believe it's my business since I am the vice principal of D. Gray High." The man told her as he began to walk past them. "If you don't want to be late then I'd suggest you hurry it up. But I guess if you don't like taking wise advice from an 'old man' like myself, then that's fine too."

After he was out of sight I looked down at my watch and my eyes practically bulged out of my head. "Oh my! He's right! We'd better hurry if we want to make it to school on time. If I'm late, my attendance record will be ruined!" I yelled as I grabbed my new girlfriend's hand and ran at an inhuman speed…in boots too.

When we arrived at the school, I flung the door open, almost cracking the glass if I had applied any more pressure than I had. I looked over my shoulder to Road, speaking up when I made eye contact with her. "What's your first class?" I asked.

"Um, a tenth grade science class since I'm advanced in that subject…especially with all the dissecting I get to do. It's with a Mr. Reever."

I smiled, leading her in the direction of the class. Once we were in front of the classroom door, I opened it, letting her walk in first before following. She noticed this and turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Lena, don't you have to get to your class now?" My smile grew wider after that comment and I opened my mouth to reply. "I'm already here."

After those three words, Road's questioning gaze turned into that of pure happiness before she ran towards me, glomping me when she was close enough. After the teacher had politely told us to save it for when we're not in his classroom, we then went to go sit in the back where two seats were thankfully available.

Before class started, I felt my left hand that was placed on my lap, being lifted and intertwined with another hand. I looked over to my left to see Road's content smile as she looked back at me. That was when I felt my heart skip a beat. It was quick….but I noticed.

I think I really am in love with this girl who came into my life only today….about an hour ago. I really, and truly believe…that we were meant to be. "I love you." I said out loud without even noticing. Road seemed taken aback at first before she looked around to make sure no one was looking, before raising her lips up to my cheek, kissing it gently.

"Honestly, it was love at first sight for me." She said before winking and turning her attention to the teacher who had now begun teaching.

Honestly, I think it was for me too. I told myself in my head before turning my attention to the lesson as well. I think this encounter is going to be the start of something special for us both. A smile rose to form on my lips, but was hidden quickly by my one free hand soon after. Now….how to tell my brother I'm in a relationship.


End file.
